Kidnapped
by LOUDER-N-PROUDER
Summary: When Ally and Trish get kidnapped, there is a a lot of mysterious things going on. Will they escape in time? Or will they find themselves being friends with their kidnappers? Or maybe more than friends? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Kidnapped

**Chapter 1-Kidnapped**

* * *

Ally's POV: I never really thought of the dangers around. All i am is a sweet, innocent, goodie two shoes, Ally Dawson. I didn't expect much in my life. My life is pretty much boring and plain. But all of that was about to change. I walked with my Latina BFF, Patricia De La Rosa, or Trish for short. She was very feisty, but caring and protective to me. We walked peacefully across the street, watching out for any cars passing by. It was quiet and dark. We headed to the park. I didn't know why, i guess it was more fun to play in the dark. And besides, we didn't want to get caught playing like little kids. That would be embarrassing. We both love to act like little kids. The park brings back so much memories. We don't want to grow up too soon. We went to the swings. It was so much fun! After we finished, we went down the slide. Ah, it feels so good to be a kid again. As we were playing and laughing, i couldn't help but think there was someone watching us. I felt goosebumps when i felt the cold wind blow my hair. There was a scary silence. All we could hear was the leaves and wind blowing.

Ally: Umm... Trish?

Trish: Yeah?

Ally: Should we go?

Ally's POV: Trish looks around. Her smile fades and she turns to me. She nods and we start walking. 10 seconds later i hear a _CRACK! _I jump then look at Trish. She looks at me and her face tells me she heard it too. We start to walk a little faster. Then we hear a _SNAP!_ We walk more faster. Then that's when we hear footsteps. We speed walk. But then we turn around and see two people dressed in black. They were covering their faces with a mask. And they were running to us! Me and Trish ran as fast as we could. There was no way we would stop. We ran to a gate. We tried to open it to get through but it was locked.

Ally: Trish its locked!

Trish: Let me see!

Ally's POV: Trish struggles to unlock it but it won't work. Im panicking. Then we see a shadow. We turn around and see the two people. They grab us. We both scream and struggle to get out of their grip. But they are stronger. They put a blanket around us and tie us up. They carry us to their van. We are blindfolded. We sit and one of them holds us still. The other drives. Trish starts cursing at them in spanish and i start to cry.

Ally: P-Please let us go.

?: ...

Trish: What the heck do you want from us!?

?#2: ...

Trish: Listen to me!

?#2: ...

Trish: WHY AREN'T YOU TALKING!

?#2: WHY ARE YOU TALKING! CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!?

Ally's POV: The man was about to punch Trish but i pushed him and the car stopped making us crash into the seat in front of us hard. Then the other person driving slapped me hard across the face. Now Trish got into protective mode. She jumped on the person who slapped me. But then he pulled out a gun. Trish froze and i cried harder.

Ally: NO! Please! Stop!

Ally's POV: I froze when he pointed the gun at me. There was complete silence until he said something.

?: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! OR I SWEAR YOU WILL BE DEAD IN A FLASH! GOT IT!?

Ally's POV: I nod fast. I held back my tears. But Trish went another way. She kicked his gun and jumped him again. Then the other guy pulled out a needle. OH NO! She injected it on her arm. Then Trish fell asleep. My eyes widen.

Ally: Oh my god! What did you do to her!? Are you crazy!?

Ally's POV: The guy holding me, held me tighter. Then the guy driving got out another needle. SHOOT! Im next!

Ally: No! Please! Don't do it! I hate needles! Please! No!

Ally's POV: I started to kick. He missed my arm and instead he got my leg. My vision got blurry. I felt dizzy and tired. I couldn't move. My eyes started to shut. I drifted off. Oh no. What happened!? I can't believe it! We just got kidnapped!

* * *

**HEY! So thanks for all of you that voted! I was only gonna put Babysitter since it got the most votes but now since i already had this made a loooooong time ago, i will give you 2 new stories. Babysitter has 5 chapters already so check that out too. But thank a special someone for this.**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**_Camila Lynch!_- Thank you for telling your friends and voting! You are awesome!**

**REVIEW!_ LOVE YA ALL!_**


	2. Chapter 2-Food

**Chapter 2-Food**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up in a hard surface. I looked around. I was laying on a mattress. Why does this mattress feel like it has rocks inside. Wait! Because it does have rocks inside. I see Trish sitting beside me too. I shake her. Her eyes flutter open.

Trish: Ally!

Ally: Shh!

Trish: Sorry.

Ally's POV: She hugs me tight. I feel warm and protected. Im so glad she's here. But at the same time, i wish she was safe.

Trish: We need to escape.

Ally: On it.

Trish: They are so stupid. Lets get out that window.

Ally: Ok.

Ally's POV: We run to the window. Dang it! It's locked! Trish didn't give up. She smashed the window. I panicked.

Ally: They probably heard! Let's go!

Ally's POV: We ran out the window. We kept running and didn't stop. We didn't know where we were. It looked like we were in the desert. We kept running until a car blocked our way. We ran the other way. But it was too late. They caught us.

Trish: Dang it!

Ally: Let us go!

?#2: Did you think you would escape so easily?

Ally: What do you want from us?!

?: You'll find out soon.

Ally's POV: They dragged us back to the house. They kept us in the basement. They put a board on the broken window and locked us inside.

Trish: We were so close!

Ally: Im scared. What do you think they will do to us?

Trish: I don't know. But i will keep you safe.

Ally: *sigh* I want to go home. I wonder how my dad will take all of this.

Trish: They are probably searching for us. We will be out of here in no time.

Ally's POV: I hug Trish. Then the door opened. They came in. It's weird how they never take off their masks.

?#: Alright, time to eat.

Ally's POV: They dropped a plate of... something. I stepped back. I was shaking. Seconds later i was crying. I want to go home. I want to be in my warm, comfortable bed. Safe and with my dad and Trish.

?#2: Whoa, dude. She's crying. Maybe she doesn't like the food.

?: No! Really! (note the sarcasm)

Trish: Why are you guys giving us this!? We eat only edible food!

?#2: Watch it! Or else.

Ally's POV: He steps closer to Trish. I react and step in front of Trish.

Ally: No!

Ally's POV: I pull her back. This was my time to be the protective one.

?#2: Move. Or you'll be next.

Ally: No.

?#2: Excuse me?

Ally: I said no.

Ally's POV: My voice sounded like a mouse. I was shaking like never before while tears were falling. The man was raised his hand and was about to smack me.

?: No. Just let her go. She's not worth it.

?#2: Whatever.

Ally's POV: They went out the door and locked it. I looked at the plate. I was NOT gonna eat 'that'. I sat down and closed my eyes. Looks like Im gonna starve to death. I don't care. I rather be in that better place than here.

* * *

Ally's POV: It's been 3 days and i still haven't eaten. Trish has been eating. Those guys barely check on us. I am starting to get dizzy often. I think i lost some pounds, even though i have always been skinny. I stand up and grab a rock from the mattress and draw on the walls. I draw some music notes and some lyrics. I suddenly can't feel my legs. I drop the rock and collapse. I hear Trish yelling.

Trish: ALLY! ALLY! HELP HER! SOMEONE COME DOWN HERE! ALLY!

Ally's POV: I am still awake but i can't feel my body. The guys come down really angry.

?#2: What do you want now!?

Trish: Ally! She's not moving!

Ally: I can't feel anything.

Trish: Help her!

Ally's POV: They run to me. They carry me to the mattress.

?: She is really skinny. Has she been eating?

Trish: No! I tried to make her eat but she won't!

?: She needs food in her stomach. Go get the orange juice and pancakes from the kitchen.

?#2: Ok.

Ally's POV: A minuet later he comes back with the food. They set the plate down. They stood there waiting.

Ally: I can't move. Remember?

?: Oh right.

Ally's POV: He baby feeds me until i finish. I blush. I felt so embarrassed of being baby fed. I still couldn't move.

?: You should be moving in a hour.

?#2: Dude, we need to take the short one to our uncle.

?: Now?

?#2: Yeah.

?: Ok, ill be here to take care of this one.

?#2: Ok. Lets go.

Ally's POV: He took Trish's arm. Trish started cursing at him in spanish again. I wanted to move and help but i couldn't.

Ally: What are you doing?! Let her go!

Ally's POV: My yelling sounded like a whisper. Trish was pulled out the door and her screams faded away. Tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't wipe them. I felt weak, fragile, hurt, lost, not that hungry any more, miserable, confused, sad, angry, and most of all... scared. I was left alone with my kidnapper. Worst of all, i couldn't move. He could do anything and i couldn't stop him. Oh my pickles...

* * *

**I hope that was good. Tell me your thoughts. What part did you like the most? Which part didn't you like? Who do you think the kidnappers are? Please REVIEW! LOVE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3-Questions

**Chapter 3-Questions**

* * *

Ally's POV: He got closer to me. He sat beside me. Our shoulders touching. Oh pickles. I wanted to run. I wanted to get as far away as possible. But i couldn't.

?: So what's your name again?

Ally: Im not telling you.

?: Come on. Tell me.

Ally: Im not telling you anything.

?: TELL ME!

Ally: *screams* Ok! It's Ally!

?: Ally? Hmm... cool.

Ally's POV: Oh my pickles does this guys scares me. What am i gonna do?

?: How old are you?

Ally: 18.

?: Oh... what's your favorite color?

Ally's POV: This guy is confusing me. Why did he want to know so much about me?

Ally: R-red.

?: Oh. ok... what's your favorite food?

Ally: P-pickles.

?: Pickles?

Ally: Y-yeah.

?: Why pickles?

Ally: Why are you asking me these questions?

?: I just wanna know. Now why do you like pickles?

Ally: I don't know! Cause i like them! Why did you kidnap us!?

?: I don't know.

Ally: What do you mean you don't know!? You are the ones who kidnapped us! You should know!

?: We were forced to! Ok!? Gosh! You're annoying!

Ally's POV: I felt myself move a little at his tone. I wiggled my finger. It moved. I tried my toes. They moved too! Soon i jumped from the mattress and ran to a corner. The strange, scary guy with the mask came closer. Why is he always following me?! This guy is crazy!

Ally: Please! Don't come closer!

?: ...

Ally's POV: He came even closer. Tears started to build up my eyes. He stopped. I soon started to sob. I wished that Trish was here. She would have backed him off.

?: Don't cry.

Ally: What did you expect me to do!? Laugh!?

?: Sorry. We were forced to kidnap you. We don't know why but we had to follow orders.

Ally: *sniff* Ok. But i want to know one thing.

?: What?

Ally: What's your name?

?: ...

Ally's POV: He hesitated to say his name but he sighed. Then nodded.

?: Austin.

Ally: Austin?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: How old are you?

Austin: 18.

Ally's POV: Wow. He's my age. That's weird.

Ally: What's your favorite color?

Austin: Yellow.

Ally: Yellow? Why yellow? It's yucky.

Austin: Why do you like red? It's bloody.

Ally: No it's not.

Austin: Whatever.

Ally: Ok? What's your favorite food?

Austin: Obviously not pickles.

Ally: Hey!

Austin: Ok, ok. It's pancakes.

Ally: Pancakes? Why pancakes?

Austin: Why pickles?

Ally: Ok, we really need to stop judging what we like.

Austin: Fine.

Ally: Can you please take off that mask.

Austin: What? No!

Ally: Why not?

Austin: I can let you see me. If you escape then you will tell the cops what i look like and they will be after me.

Ally: No i won't.

Austin: Yeah right. (note the sarcasm)

Ally: Please. *pouts*

Austin: ... UGH! Fine... But if you tell anything to anyone, you are so dead.

Ally's POV: He threatened. I flinched. Oh pickles was he scary. He takes off his mask. I am mesmerized. His blonde hair, his cheekbones, his handsome face, his pink lips, and his... eyes. They spoke to me. They were telling me a story. But i couldn't understand most of it. Those hazel, big, shiny eyes.

Austin: *sigh*

Ally: You look... nice.

Austin: Thanks? Umm... well, i better get upstairs. You need anything?

Ally: Oh, yeah. I need to go back home!

Austin: *sigh* Bye.

Ally's POV: He shuts the door and locks it. I sigh. What's gonna happen to us? Why do they want us? Are they gonna let us go soon? Where's Trish? What will i do? All these questions are stuck in my head that I am starting to get a headache. Oh, i want a pickle.

* * *

**I hope that was good. REVIEW! What was your favorite part? Any ideas? Please tell me! Love ya all!**

**Sorry for not giving a shout out last chapter. It's just that there were ****reviewers that said "more" I of coarse will give you more. I am looking for reviews that will make me smile and make me choke on my Nutter Butter with laughter. **

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Guest- Whoever you are that said i am a good writer, THANKS! I appreciate it! I will update as soon as possible! LOVE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4-Nightmare

**Chapter 4-Nightmare**

* * *

_Dream_

_Ally's POV: I run. I keep running. I never want to stop for dear life. But why was i running again? The sound of footsteps can be heard. They came closer and closer. With every step i took, i grew more tired and scared. This couldn't be happening. Blood stained my hands. But this blood was the blood of another person. I couldn't help to think that i just became a murderer. Murderer, murderer, murderer. Those words kept running through my head. But they stopped once i felt the cold icy concrete. I looked up and saw those hazel eyes again. His eyes... They soothed me. His smile... it warmed me. His hair.. is like gold. Suddenly a sharp cold painful object went through my stomach. My smile faded. I looked down and saw Austin's hand holding a knife through my stomach. I looked at him confused. He smiled and laughed. But this smile was devious. And his laugh was evil. What's going on?_

_End of Dream_

Ally's POV: I woke up screaming and sweating. Trish jumped and fell out of the mattress. Thank god it was only a dream. But i didn't get it. What was going on? Why was i running? Why did he want to kill me? My thoughts were interrupted by Austin and his other partner. I still don't know his name. Weird. I cover my face on the mattress.

Austin: What's wrong?

Ally: Nothing. Just a nightmare.

?#2: UGH! Thanks for waking me up!

Trish: You are so welcome.

Ally's POV: They have their masks on. Really? I already saw his face but seriously, they don't have to wear it.

Austin: Dez, let's go.

Dez: You said my name!

Austin: It doesn't matter. She already knows mine.

Dez: You told her!?

Austin: Yeah.

Dez: Dude! Now she knows mine!

Austin: Dez, can we just go back to sleep. Ill explain later.

Dez: Fine.

Ally's POV: They leave but not without locking the door. I sigh. Well, at least i know his name now. I look at Trish.

Trish: You know his name?

Ally: Yeah.

Trish: What is it?

Ally: It's Austin.

Trish: Oh. He's a jerk.

Ally: Yeah i know.

Trish: What was your dream about?

Ally: Well... i was running but i don't know why. Suddenly i was on the floor with a knife through me and Austin looking at me. His smile was evil.

Trish: *shivers* That's scary.

Ally: Yeah. Lets just go back to sleep.

Trish: Goodnight.

Ally: Goodnight.

Ally's POV: I shut my eyes. But i couldn't sleep. I was scared to have that nightmare again. I couldn't sleep at all. The next morning, Trish woke up and screamed.

Ally: What?

Trish: You look terrible!

Ally: Geez, thanks Trish.

Trish: Sorry. Did you sleep at all last night?

Ally: Not really.

Ally's POV: The door opened. It was Austin and Dez. I roll my eyes. And turn away fast, i don't want them to see me right now. I don't want to hear them yell at us again. But of coarse, they just had to.

Dez: What now!?

Trish: Nothing.

Dez: You really need to stop waking us up!

Trish: Sorry.

Dez: Here's your breakfast!

Ally's POV: I heard a tray hit the floor. Oh no. I don't want to eat that. I keep looking at the wall.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: What?

Austin: Are you ok?

Ally: Yeah.

Austin: Turn around.

Ally: No, Im good.

Austin: Turn around.

Ally: No thanks.

Austin: TURN AROUND!

Ally's POV: I jump. I was going to turn around but, i suddenly remembered the dream. I didn't want to see him right now. I shut my eyes. I was too scared to see his eyes, his smile, and his hair. I sigh and ignore. But it was a mistake. I heard footsteps coming closer. Then a hand turned me around harshly and pinned me to the wall. I opened my eyes to see him very close to me. I felt like crying. Those eyes. That hair. The smile. It just made me more scared.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: ...

Austin: Did you sleep last night?

Ally: ...

Austin: ALLY!

Ally's POV: Tears starting falling. Ever since i came here, i have been very emotional. I shake my head.

Austin: Why?

Ally: Because of my nightmare.

Austin: What was it about?

Ally: I don't want to talk about it.

Austin: Ally...

Ally: *sighs* I was running from something. I don't know what but the next thing i knew, you had a knife and it went right through my stomach.

Austin: Ally... Im so sorry... I would never do that.

Trish: Yeah right.

Austin: *glares*

Ally: It's fine.

Austin: You know what? Why don't we go out for breakfast?

Ally's POV: My eyes widen. Go out? As in, go outside in the fresh air? I smiled and jumped up and down.

Ally: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Austin: Then lets go.

Dez: WHAT!? Dude we can't!

Austin: Relax. He'll never know.

Dez: *sighs* Fine. But if he does then it's on you.

Austin: Ok, ok.

Ally's POV: What did they mean by 'he'? Oh well. At least we can go outside. I look at Trish. She has a smile on her face. Finally i can get some fresh air...

* * *

**I think that's good. What do you think? Any ideas? Whats your fav part? Please tell me? LOVE & REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5-Fresh Air

**Chapter 5-Fresh Air**

* * *

Ally's POV: We made a promise to them that we wouldn't say anything about being kidnapped or they will kill us right on the spot. We got outside and the air was amazing! Ive been in that basement for soooooo long. I couldn't even see the light so when the sun hit my face, i had to cover my eyes.

Ally: Ahh! Too bright!

Austin: *chuckles*

Ally's POV: We went inside their car. Of coarse they blindfolded us. We waited for hours and i was starving! Finally we could take our blindfolds off. I looked around. We were at pancake palace. We went inside and the smell hit us. I licked my lips. We took our seats and Austin ordered for us. I looked around and saw a little girl eating her stack of blueberry pancakes. My mouth started to water. Oh pickles. When are they gonna give us our pancakes? The waiter came back with everything. As soon as the plate touched the table, i was already eating. But i ate slowly, trying to devour the taste. Considering that we have been eating something that i didn't think was even edible. I looked over Austin and his plate was already empty. WHAT THE!?

Ally: Uhh, Austin? What happened to your pancakes?

Austin: I finished them. Can i have yours?

Ally's POV: His hand reached over to my plate and i smacked it away. He let out a small squeak and rubbed his red hand.

Austin: Oww. What was that for?

Ally: Im hungry Austin. This is my stack of pancakes.

Ally's POV: He pouts and i shrug. I continue to devour the sweet, warm taste in my mouth. Mmm... Finally, Im eating REAL food...

* * *

Trish: Ally?

Ally: Yeah?

Trish: We need to go.

Ally: Trish, you know we can't.

Trish: Ally, you don't get it.

Ally: What do i don't get?

Trish: Dez took me somewhere. He made me go to this man. The man and Dez talked about something but they were whispering. I don't know, i only heard something about you and and something about your mom and dad. I don't know. But he said that you will be meeting him next.

Ally: Whoa. What could it be? When will i meet him?

Ally's POV: Trish was about to speak but the door opened. I looked at Dez and Austin confused. They were silent. I was about to ask what was wrong but i saw something in Austin's hand. My eyes widen. Fear spread all over my body making me shake with the coldness. In his hand was a his car keys and a blindfold...

* * *

**I hope that was good. Was it good? What was your fav part? Any ideas? Please tell me! LOVE YA ALL!**


	6. Chapter 6-Suffer

**Chapter 6-Suffer**

* * *

Ally: Where are we going?

Austin: Somewhere.

Ally: That doesn't answer my question.

Austin: Just be quiet.

Ally's POV: I can't really see where he's taking me. He's pulling me by the arm. I hear a door open. The smell is terrible! It feels cold in here. He seats me down on a seat. He takes my blindfold off. I see this big man. He has black long hair that is pulled back with gel. He has a scar on his left cheek. He is looks terrifying!

Man: Good Job. Im very proud of you.

Austin: Thank you.

Ally: W-what do you want?

Man: Nothing much. I just need you to talk to someone.

Ally: What? Who?

Ally's POV: He puts his laptop in front of me. Then FaceTime's someone. It picks up. My eyes widen.

Ally: D-dad?

Lester: Ally! Are you ok?!

Ally: Im fine! What's going!?

Lester: Stay calm! We're gonna find you!

Man: I don't think so.

Lester: Mike?

Mike: Yeah, it's me.

Lester: What are you doing with my daughter!?

Mike: I plan to get revenge on you, Lester.

Lester: What did i do!?

Mike: You killed my wife!

Lester: What!? No i didn't!

Mike: You did! And now, you're gonna pay!

Ally's POV: Mike gets out a razor. My eyes widen. What's going on?

Lester: What are you doing!?

Mike: Im gonna make you watch your daughter suffer.

Austin: Uh, dad?

Mike: Not now!

Ally's POV: Dad? What? He's Austin's dad!? This can't be happening! Mike looks at me evily. He cuts my cheek with the razor. I shriek.

Lester: No! Let her go!

Austin: Dad? Can we just-

Ally's POV: He cuts me again. I bite my lip from screaming. He keeps cutting me and i scream more. He finishes a minuet later. I open my eyes to see my dad crying.

Lester: Oh my god! Honey, are you ok!?

Ally: I-I-I... Please help me, dad.

Lester: Don't worry, we'll find you.

Ally: Where's mom?

Lester: She's downstairs-

Penny: Lester, the food is ready- What are you doing?... Ally?

Ally: Mom!

Penny: Oh my god! Ally, your face! Are you ok!?

Ally: Im fine.

Penny: Mike?

Mike: Hello again, Penny.

Penny: Let my daughter go you little-!

Ally's POV: Before my mom could finish, Mike ended the call. Then turned to me. I started to shake. Now what is he gonna do?

Mike: Austin, take her back. We'll do the same tomorrow.

Ally's POV: Mike puts the blindfold on and i feel Austin's hand grab my arm and pull me away. I silently cry. What's gonna happen tomorrow?

* * *

Trish: Ally? Ally!? What happened to you!? What did you do Austin!?

Austin: Nothing!

Ally: Im fine Trish.

Ally's POV: She takes the blindfold off then looks at my cuts. I sniff. Her eyes widen then turn to Austin to glare at him.

Trish: What happened!?

Ally: Trish, everything is fine. Ill explain later. Just be happy that Im still alive.

Trish: Ok.

Dez: I need to talk to Trish for a second.

Trish: For what?

Dez: Ill tell you, come on.

Ally's POV: Dez grabs her hand and drags her out the door. That leaves me with Austin. I trusted him. Well, kinda. But i thought he was nicer. I sit down on the mattress and Austin follows. I look away. He puts his hand on my shoulder but i push him away.

Austin: *sighs* Ally-

Ally: I don't need to hear you!

Austin: Ally, Im sorry.

Ally: No you're not.

Austin: I am.

Ally: Then why did you just watch your dad cut me!? You could have helped me! Instead you let me suffer!

Austin: He's my dad!

Ally: I have a dad too! I have a mother! They want me to be safe!

Austin: At least you have a mother!

Ally: What?

Austin: *sighs* Your dad killed my mother. Didn't you hear my dad say that?

Ally: But that's not true.

Austin: How do you know?

Ally: My dad works at a music store all the time. I work there too. We are always together. I never leave his side. Well, until the day you kidnapped us.

Austin: Well, your dad could have snuck out one day and killed her.

Ally: *sighs* I know my dad. He would never do anything like that.

Austin: I don't believe you.

Ally: I never should have trusted you with anything.

Ally's POV: I get up but Austin grabs my hand and pulls me down on his lap.

Austin: Listen, i have to do this. I have no choice.

Ally: You do. But you just chose the wrong choice.

Austin: What else can i do?

Ally: You can report this to the police.

Austin: Then they will arrest me.

Ally: Not unless they know why you did it.

Austin: *sighs* It's complicated. I need to think.

Ally: Alright.

Ally's POV: I get off his lap and he pulls me back again. He hugs me. This is weird. And uncomfortable...

Austin: Thanks, for understanding.

Ally: No problem.

Ally's POV: It felt kinda nice being in his big, warm, muscular, arms. I snuggle in them. Then Trish and Dez burst in the room.

Trish: Ally, do you by any chance have- Whoa. Are we interrupting something?

Ally's POV: We jump apart from each other. I blush deep red. Awkward.

Ally: N-No! W-we were just... talking...

Dez: Ok? Lets go buddy.

Ally's POV: Austin nods then runs out the door. I turn to Trish. She has a smirk on her face.

Trish: Care to explain?...

* * *

**BAM! Done! So... did you like it? What's your favorite part? Any ideas? Id love to know. REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

_**carldgessy32-**_** Here it is! I will try to update soon. Im glad you are looking forward to it. :)**


	7. Chapter 7-Friends

**Chapter 7-Friends**

* * *

Ally: What's there to talk about?

Trish: Why were you hugging our kidnapper!?

Ally: Its just Austin.

Trish: Yeah, Austin our kidnapper!

Ally: Stop saying kidnapper.

Trish: Ally, what's been going on with you?

Ally: What do you mean?

Trish: Ever since we got kidnapped you've been acting strange.

Ally: Its nothing.

Trish: Ally...

Ally: UGH! Fine! Me and Austin are-

Trish: DATING!?

Ally: No!

Trish: Then what?

Ally: You didn't let me finish. We're friends... I think...

Trish: But why?

Ally: Well, even though he's our kidnapper, he's still a nice guy.

Trish: No he's not! He kidnapped us! Get that through your brain!

Ally: But he was forced to. His dad makes him do it. That's why he couldn't help me when his dad was cutting my face.

Trish: WHAT!?

Ally: Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. His dad cut my face while my dad was watching.

Trish: That's so mean! That little-

Ally: Trish.

Trish: Ally, we need to go. The sooner, the better. We're getting hurt. And our parents too.

Ally: But how?

Trish: I don't know. But we need to earn their trust.

Ally: I think I already have with Austin. But you need to do the same with Dez.

Trish: But he's annoying!

Ally: Hey, I already did one. It's your turn.

Trish: UGH! Fine!

Ally: Ok good...

Trish: Im hungry.

Ally: *sighs* Let's call them.

Trish: I got this... BLONDE! RED! GET DOWN HERE!

Ally's POV: I laugh at what Trish calls them. The two come down and Austin smiles at me and Dez glares.

Dez: Stop calling us that!

Trish: I'm hungry.

Austin: Lucky for you, we went grocery shopping.

Trish: Yes! Come on Red!

Dez: Would you stop that!

Ally's POV: Trish grabs his hand and drags him up. Austin closes the door and sits by me.

Austin: Hey.

Ally: Hey Blonde.

Austin: Oh so now you're gonna call me that?

Ally: Yeah. I kinda like the name better.

Austin: *gasps* Who doesn't like the name Austin Monica Moon?

Ally: *laughs* Apparently I don't. And you're middle name's Monica!?

Austin: SHOOT!

Ally: *laughs*

Austin: Alright. Seriously. Like my name.

Ally: Make me.

Austin: Ok.

Ally's POV: He jumps on me. Then tickles my sides. I laugh hysterically.

Ally: S-stop! B-blond!

Austin: Say you like my name! Say it!

Ally: Ok! Ok! I-i like y-your name!

Ally's POV: He let's me go. I breath heavily. I'm too ticklish.

Austin: Good. What's your full name?

Ally: That's something I'm never telling you.

Austin: Don't make me bring out the tickle monster...

Ally: Please don't.

Austin: Then what is it?

Ally: *sighs* Allyson Marie Dawson.

Austin: *chuckles* Marie.

Ally: Monica.

Ally's POV: We laugh. As soon as the laughter dies down. We look into each other's eyes. Hazel. Then we did something I never though we would do. We leaned in. Then someone cleared their throat. We jumped apart. I blushed. Awkward. We turned to see Dez glaring and Trish glaring.

Dez: Dude, we need to talk.

* * *

**How was it? Was it good? What's you fav part? Any ideas? Please tell me! Thanks and Review!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Our Guest!**

**_R5er2223_-Thanks! I will!**


	8. Chapter 8-Escaping

**Chapter 8-Escaping**

* * *

Dez: Dude, what just happened?

Austin: Nothing!

Dez: It's pretty simple. You almost kissed her.

Austin: No i didn't.

Dez: You like her, man.

Austin: I do not!

Dez: Dude, seriously. Im not stupid.

Austin: *sighs* Alright. I think i do.

Dez: You know you can't right?

Austin: I know. That's why i am trying not to. It's complicated.

Dez: If it makes you feel any better. I like Trish.

Austin: What? You do?

Dez: Yeah. But we can't.

Austin: I know. He's kill us. Literally.

Ally: GUYS!

Austin: Huh? ALLY! WHAT'S WRONG!

Austin's POV: We run back to the basement. We see Trish. On the floor. Dez runs to her. I look at Ally who is now crying. I hug her tight.

Austin: What happened?

Ally: S-she just fainted.

Dez: Austin come over here!

Austin's POV: I run over. I check her pulse. It's normal. Suddenly her eyes open and she kicks us both. We fall over and groan. I look over and see Ally and Trish at the door.

Ally: Sorry.

Austin's POV: They close the door and lock it. I look over at Dez.

Austin: DUDE!

Dez: WE ARE SO DEAD!

* * *

Ally: Come on!

Trish: Over there.

Ally's POV: We were running for our lives. I can't believe we just did that. Our plan worked! We were free. But i felt bad for locking them up. They will get over it. For now, we need to just run. We stopped at a nearby tree. We took deep breaths.

Trish: I can't believe it worked.

Ally: I know. We need to go home.

Trish: One problem.

Ally: What?

Trish: We don't know where we are. And i can't see any help.

Ally: We will just need to move. We need to get as far as possible. If we see help, we will get it. We just to get away from them.

Trish: What if they find us?

Ally: We will run. We can't go back. That man wants us. But we can't let him have us. We need to fight for our lives.

Trish: Ok, let's move...

* * *

**They escaped! Rossome! Ok so tell me what you think. Sorry for not updating in FOREVER! I was busy. But I will try to update faster. I wanna finish as much stories as possible. SO... REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**isaisamazing-THANKS! My stories are VERY different from others. I have a lot of drama in them. Im serious. My friend said she tried to look up Drama in the dictionary to try to see if the definition said my name. She's ILoveWritting1213 by the way. She's ROSSOME! :)**


	9. Chapter 9-Running

**Chapter 9-Running**

* * *

Ally's POV: We ran for hours. We were getting tired. We stopped by a big rock. We caught our breaths.

Trish: Ally? Im hungry.

Ally: Me too. But we don't have anything. We need to find help.

Trish: But Im so tired.

Ally: I know. But if we stop, they'll get us. Now lets go.

Trish: Ok.

Ally's POV: We started to run. All we could see was the trees. We decided not to get close to the road. They are driving and we're running. They can easily catch us. We run and stop when we see a apple tree. We look at each other and smile. We run to the tree and pick our apples. We eat. It feels so much better.

Trish: Delicious.

Ally: Come on. Lets grab a few for later. We need to move.

Ally's POV: Since we don't have a bag, we used Trish's jacket and i used mine. We grabbed like 15 apples. It's amazing how we could fit them there. We continued to run. It was dark outside.

Trish: Can we please stop?

Ally: Yeah. We can rest here.

Ally's POV: We laid in the bushes. We made sure we wouldn't be seen.

Ally: You can sleep first.

Trish: You sure?

Ally: Yeah.

Trish: Ok.

Ally's POV: She closed her eyes. And a minuet later, she was out as a light. I laid there quietly. I was really bored so i looked up at the stars. I always love finding the constellations. A hour later i heard a noise. Shoot! What was that!? I looked to my left and right. Nothing. I looked to my feet and from my head. Nothing. I then heard voices.

Dez: Where are they?

Austin: I don't know.

Dez: What do we do when we find them?

Austin: I don't know. I think he will punish them or kill them.

Dez: Aw man.

Austin: They really shouldn't have done that.

Dez: Lets go.

Ally's POV: As soon as they leave. I wake Trish up.

Trish: What?

Ally: Austin and Dez were here.

Trish: Oh no. Let's move.

Ally's POV: We get up and run. We need help. We need to find it soon or they will catch us. I do not want to die or get punished.

* * *

Trish: Ally? Are you ok?

Ally: My stomach hurts.

Trish: Can you go on?

Ally: Yeah. Lets go.

Ally's POV: We have been running for hours. Im really tired. I can't believe we haven't found help. We ran out of apples a few hours ago. My stomach is killing me. Im not that hungry but my stomach hurts really bad.

Austin: HEY!

Trish: They caught us! Run!

Ally's POV: We start running faster. They were alot faster but we kept running. Wait! Theres the road! There are cars!

Trish: We're almost there! Just keep running!

Ally's POV: I kept running. This was it. But i couldn't take it. I collapsed. Everything was blurry. My stomach was actually killing me. The last thing i heard was everyone screaming my name.

* * *

Austin: Ally?

Ally: What?

Austin: Oh good. You're awake.

Ally's POV: I looked around. We are back where we started. The basement. I look down. That was just a waste of time. A tear slips. Im gonna die.

Austin: Ally? You ok?

Ally: No.

Austin: How are you feeling?

Ally: Terrible.

Austin: You ate a bad apple.

Ally: I don't care.

Austin: Ally?

Ally: Leave me alone.

Austin: Ally, please. You don't understand-

Ally: Why don't you just kill me?

Austin: What?

Ally: Kill me already.

Austin: I can't do that.

Ally: I want you to. What's the point of kidnapping me if you are gonna kill me?

Austin: Your dad will pay the money and get you back. Don't worry.

Ally: No. That will just be a waste of money. They will be fine without me.

Austin: Don't say that.

Ally: It's true. I wanna just die. I can't take it anymore.

Austin: No, Ally.

Ally: JUST KILL ME!

Austin's POV: She pushes me. I fall backwards. Then she runs upstairs. Not again. I run after her. She's in the kitchen. I go in and see that she is grabbing a knife. She goes up to me. What is she doing? I get down and put my hands up.

Austin: Please don't kill me!

Austin's POV: Instead, she hands me the knife and pulls me back up. She grabs my hand and leads the knife to her throat. My eyes widen.

Austin: No!

Ally: Just do it! I can't take it! Please!

Austin: No Ally!

Ally: NOW!

Austin: NO!

Ally: If you don't then i will!

Austin: Ally no!

Austin's POV: She pushes my hand forward so that the knife presses more in her throat. I couldn't take it anymore. I never wanted to kidnap her. I never wanted to be friends with her. I never wanted to fall for her. I pulled my hand back and thew the knife on the floor. I grabbed the back of Ally's head and her cheek and crashed my lips onto hers. I felt better. Her lips were soft. You know that saying when you feel butterflies in your stomach? It's true. I felt Ally kiss me back. Her hand lays on my chest and the other on the side of my neck. I took my hands off her head and wrapped my arms on her petite body. She did the same but with my neck. I felt her hand through my hair. One hand was playing with the little baby hairs. I shivered. Her hands were cold. After what felt like years, we pulled away. I fell in love with her eyes. Chocolate. Just the way i like it.

Austin: I can't take it anymore either. Im sending you home.

Ally: What?

Austin: You're going home.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: Thank you thank you thank you thank you!

Austin: *chuckles* Just be careful. My dad is still out there.

Ally: I will.

Dez: So that means Trish will go home too?

Austin: *blushes* Dez, Trish, we didn't see you there.

Trish: Yeah, we know. Ally? How was your first kiss?

Austin: Wait! I was your first kiss!?

Ally: *blushes* Yeah.

Austin: Oh. *blushes*

Dez: We better go before he comes.

Austin: Ok. Come on...

* * *

**BAM! They're going home. This story is going to end. Probably the next chapter or the other next. :) So please REVIEW!**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**R5er2223-LLLR! Here's another shout out! I feel the same when my fav story and author gives me a shout out. She gave me a story shout out. I felt rossome. :)**


	10. Chapter 10-Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 10-Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Austin: Ally? Ally wake up.

Ally: Huh?

Austin: We're here.

Ally: Oh.

Ally's POV: He helps me out the car. I stumble a bit but regain my balance. Home sweet home. My house looked the same. Man, did i miss this place. We all walk to my door. I see if it's open, and it's not.

Ally: What should i do?

Austin: Knock i guess.

Ally: But what if he sees you? He will know you're my kidnapper and call the police.

Austin: You'll be fine. We just need you to be safe.

Ally: Ok.

Ally's POV: I hesitate to knock. The moment i knock the lights turn on. The door opens to see my dad and my mom at the door. They obviously were sleeping. It's midnight. They stood there shocked. Tears rolling down. So do mine. No one dared to move. We didn't know if this was really happening.

Austin: Uh?...

Lester: ALLY!

Penny: MY BABY!

Ally's POV: They all lunged at me. Enveloping me in a big, warm, tight hug. My parents held on to me for dear life. Afraid to lose me again.

Ally: I missed you guys!

Penny: We did too.

Ally's POV: They let go. My dad's eyes landed on Austin and Dez. Their eyes widen. Oh no.

Lester: Who are you?

Austin: My name's Austin, sir.

Dez: And Im Dez. Nice to meet you.

Lester: How did you find Ally?

Austin: Uh-We-Umm...

Ally: Dad, it's alright. They returned me back home safely. That's all that matters.

Lester: They kidnapped you didn't they!?

Ally: But they were forced to! Mike-

Lester: Mike? Did Mike tell you to bring her home?

Austin: No. We wanted her to be safe. My dad doesn't know she's back home. I think..

Penny: Come inside.

Ally's POV: We all came inside. Trish called her parents so they could know that she's fine and to pick her up. Meanwhile, we all talked and my dad was questioning Austin and Dez. I sat beside Austin. I knew Austin was terrified now. I held his hand. He looked at me. We smiled at each other and leaned in.

Penny: *gasps* You're together!? That's so sweet!

Ally's POV: We jump away and blush. We forgot that my parents were sitting right in front of us.

Ally: Um, yeah.

Lester: ...

Austin: ...

Ally: ...

Ally's POV: My mom noticed how awkward it got and turned on the T.V. The news was on.

Man: This just in, kidnapper and criminal, Mike Moon, was found and arrested! Mike Moon was apparently angry about losing two teenaged girls when his two sons, Austin Moon and Dez Moon took them back home. The two teenaged girls, Ally Dawson and Trish De La Ross, are safely back home right now. The police found out that Austin and Dez were the one's who kidnapped them but since they were forced to do it and returned them, the police will allow them to be free from any charges.

Ally: Whoa.

Austin: We're free from any charges?

Ally: Yeah!

Austin: Oh my god!

Ally's POV: Everyone jumped up. Austin and Dez bro hugged and my parents hugged me and Trish. There was a knock on the door and my mom opened it. The De La Rosa family came in and squeezed the life out of Trish. We had tears of joy. Austin then grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I fell in his arms and before i could say anything, he kissed me sweetly. We heard everyone say 'awe'.

Austin: Thank you. For everything. I love you.

Ally: I love you too.

Dez: Umm... Trish?

Trish: Yeah?

Ally's POV: I choked. I don't know how i choked. But i chocked. I chocked when i saw Dez just kiss Trish. I looked at Austin who was standing there shocked. To my surprise, Trish kissed back. This is great. Im back home safely. Mike is arrested and away from us. Austin and Dez are free. And me and Austin are happy together. This all happened so fast. So unexpectedly. Who knew you could fall in love with your kidnapper? I sure wasn't planning to. But it just happened. All because i was kidnapped...

* * *

**END! Yup. It's the end. I wanted to just finish this. I will bring up another story. It will be called Better Together. So check it out!**


End file.
